Traps (story)
Full Synopsis Steanly the Killer! In the year 2005, two counselors were having trip on Camp Junior. They were separated into two campsite. Steanly murdered them one by one at a time. "Steanly the Killer!" is the horrible saying to campers who were camping in Camp Junior, because Steanly is killing campers involved. In the year of 2013, A boy named Billy Yorkshire will have a trip to Camp Junior to celebrate his cousin's birthday named "Rick Savage". The 5 students of Virginia High School student were ask to visit the Camp Junior. Along with narrow road a group of campers were heading to the camp. ------ *Dann , an athlete who spends more time to play basketball. He is the sportest in their class. *Nikee , a computer genius. The campers always making tricks to her. She is overachiever in class. *Ross, a talkative boy, always talking too much. He is the one who is starting to make noise. He is the noisest in the class. *Kenny , a guitarist, he is know how to play the guitar. He is the musician in class. *Finn , a local biker, always fleeing in the woods with her mountain bike. Along the road using their large panel van heading to Camp Junior was having out of gas but no longer anymore when they reached the campsite hurriedly. The campers reached the campsite, the campers were excited to celebrate their party inside the large brown wooden cabin. Steanly follows the path of the campers who were asked to visit the Camp Junior. Steanly goes back to the place were she is drowned but the named of the place was changed into "Camp Junior". Steanly saw the campers celebrating inside the cabin as she is watching through the window pane. Steanly set up the plan how to kill the new campers who were having trip in a nasty place. Steanly flee around the woods. Steanly met a local boy named Mike, the owner of the Camp Junior. Mike go with Steanly who is making trick on him. Steanly then kills Mike with by log slamming to his head to death. Steanly starts to kill people. Dann was recognizing what happen to his brother's death. Danni asked a favor to Nicky who is surfing the net. Dann requested to search for the name of the killer to look for more informations about the beings. Nicky search the name but unavailable. Steanly sneaks in their cabin and look for clues. All of the survivors were killed by the Monsters http://www.sawfilms.wikia.com traps. At the morning, Billy woked up. Billy heads off to the bathroom to wash his face and thinking of the campers why they are not yet wake up. Billy actually flee around the woods to look for them but cannot find them. Billy goes back inside the cabin discovering the dead bodies laying on the floor inside his cabin. Billy shouted for help. Billy stop in a police station and report the camper's disappearance. Billy ask for help to a sheriff named Sheriff Roland, the Head Counselor of Camp Junior. They flee to the woods for almost an hour. But Sheriff Roland is already exhausted looking for them. In the night, is the final killings of Steanly. He finds Sheriff Roland and Billy fleeing around the woods and attempt to kill them both. The story ends when Steanly killed them slicing their face with a large chainsaw. The Epiloge is implying that Steanly is left at Camp Junior. References *http://nightmare-camp.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page External Link 1. nightmare-camp.wikia.com. Category:Browse